Phantom
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Danny has a conversation with an old acquaintance shortly after she was killed. Mentions of Hollence. A little bit of Mattie/Danny. Will have at least two parts, perhaps more.


One-sided Hollence

* * *

Phantom

PART ONE

* * *

 _You did well._ She looked down at a pond at to study her reflection. _You didn't let any of them down-_

"I see the giant was killed." Danny's last thought was cut off to hear a throat being cleared. The voice was one that made Danny clench her fists. Out of all of the ghosts wandering around, why would she be the one to run into? Matska gave a wicked grin at the sight of Danny's back. It still had blood stained on the shirt which mirrored how she had died. "Who do I owe for killing you? I can promise that I won't scare them in my free time."

The ginger spun around with a frown. If the giant could kill Matska one more time, oh she definitely would at the sight of her! The former chair member strode past her and looked down at the pond.

In a blink of an eye all the major events of Mattie's life appeared in the crystal waters. From the time she was a mere human to the final moments of her life. Too the fallen warrior it was odd to see those final moments. They were from the eyes of Matska when the necklace was ripped away from her. Danny felt a pang of guilt pass through her. Why was karma such a bitch? You kill one threatening vampire and you are murdered days later!

"My mother once told me that you only die twice in life." Matska laughed to herself.

"How is that possible?" Danny chewed on her bottom lip while studying the ground. She was surprised that Mattie didn't try to harass her. Can a ghost actually harass another ghost? Danny's guess would have been that Mattie would follow her around and never let her forget. But the conversation is still at an early start, and Danny was sure that Mattie would bring it up every few seconds.

"The first time you die is when you actually die. But the second time you die is when everyone who cares about you forgets your existence." Mattie paused while turning to face the girl. "You? I think you will live on forever in their hearts. Passed on for generations for what you did."

"I could have done better." She rubbed her arm while sighing. "I've done everything I can to keep her safe. I mean keeping all of them safe!"

Matska was no fool and could see that Danny still cared for Laura. She caught on to the hidden glances and lingering that Danny did. There was no doubt that Danny Lawrence was attracted to the young Nellie Bly. It was a pain to say that Matska would rather have Laura be with Danny. She loved Callah with all of her heart, but her dear sister would have had to be the heart breaker. Laura would have been killed in some way. Matska's guess would be that Carmilla finally snapped and accidentally killed her.

"Child, don't think that I am a fool. I could see your true desires. I am sure that there was a neon sign that proclaimed your love for her. But I find it rather odd that the detective picked my sister. She dreamed of a heroic girl that wouldn't let a single soul down. She pinned the tail on the wrong ass, and was far to late to see that you were the correct choice." She whispered in a seductive manner. "Danny, dear?"

The ghost girl blinked while staring at Matska. Was she truly that obvious to everyone around her? Danny cursed herself dozens of times before shaking her head. "What, Belmonde?"

"You know that most of your friends are not set up for a pleasant life. Correct?" She took a step closer to the girl and brushed a strand of hair all the way to her cheek. This was concerning for two important reasons. One was what Belmonde was trying to do to her. The second was how the hell could she be touched? Were ghosts not really intangible?

"How would you know?"

"I may not be able to see the future, but your damned friends are going into a war zone. I wouldn't be surprised if whoever killed you would rip their throats apart."

"Why are you telling me this? Out of pure enjoyment because I killed you? You and I may have been on opposing sides but that doesn't mean anything. We are both dead. We both lost. Now we get to sit around and wait for them to die."

"You truly are an imbecile. You will soon learn more as you spend time in the afterlife." Matska gave a loud laugh while turning around. She began to walk in another direction with a playful smirk stretching across her face. "I'm scheduled to go scare a few teenagers with William! I will see you sometime... and don't you worry. We have all of eternity."

* * *

 **I apologize for the mistakes made- I was busy crying my eyes out. I plan on making a second part to this small story taken place during the season finale.**


End file.
